


soldiers' interlude

by springty



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, if you do it gets sadder, if you don't think too hard about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springty/pseuds/springty
Summary: tim and bertie cherished the moments they had together as a refuge from the violence of the war. sometimes, there was a lull in the brutality of it, and in those times they found comfort in one another. they could only hope their future would be like this, too - like this, but better, back on earth.
Relationships: Bertie/Gunpowder Tim (The Mechanisms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	soldiers' interlude

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is very short. i don't know how to make fluff very long. hope y'all enjoy regardless.

You always heard people talking about how war was hell, and, most of the time, that was true. Tim hated almost every minute of it - the cold and the  _ fear. _

Almost every minute, though, because sometimes they got a reprieve. Sometimes the bombardments would end and things would be okay long enough for Tim to pretend like he hadn’t just almost been killed. All of the stress and fear and bullshit of the war would fall away, even just for a little while. And then Tim would have one thing to hold onto - Bertie.

And hold onto him he did. Jonny, unsurprisingly, liked to give them a hard time about it.

“Hey lovebirds, we’re in a war, you know.”

Bertie ignored him. Tim just flipped him off. He wasn’t exactly about to forget that they were in a war, though he might have liked to. He sat on his cot and pulled Bertie into his lap, arms wrapped around his waist. They would have looked domestic if not for the army uniforms and mud on their faces.

Tim smiled as he let Bertie reach up and let his hair down, taking it out of its tight bun. Somehow, he’d managed not to have to cut his hair, but was required to wear it up. Bertie combed his fingers through Tim’s hair, smiling. Jonny fake-gagged in the background.

Ignoring him, Tim reached up to cup Bertie’s face.  _ We deserve this _ , he thought to himself.  _ We deserve peace. Together.  _ He pressed their lips together, eyes falling shut. Bertie kissed back, fingers still in his hair. Eventually he broke away just enough to rest his forehead against Tim’s, and Tim couldn’t help but grin at him.

“Hey there.”

Bertie smiled at Tim's loving gaze. “I love you so much, you know.”

“Sap.” His tone was nothing if not incredibly fond.

Bertie laughed. “For you, maybe,” he conceded. “But you wouldn’t have me any other way, would you?”

“As long as I had you,” he said seriously, “it wouldn’t matter.”

Bertie wanted to tease him for that, say something like,  _ who’s the sap now? _ , but he didn’t. He couldn’t hide the smile that brought to his lips, or the tinge of pink it brought to his cheeks, and he buried his face in Tim’s neck.

“That means I love you too, to be clear,” Tim added with a grin, and Bertie laughed.

“Thanks. I wasn’t sure,” he teased.

“Oh, shut up,” he shot back, but he knew he would rather die than go too long without hearing any of Bertie’s affectionate ribbing. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, appreciating the temporary calmness and settling into one another’s arms. Tim could have stayed like that and held him forever if the universe would have allowed it.

Eventually, Bertie broke the serene quiet with a gentle voice. He looked up at Tim. “We’re going to be okay, you know.” He rested a hand on his lover’s cheek and his gaze was full of warmth. “We’re going to be home before you know it. And we'll be okay."

“Yeah,” Tim agreed, smiling. “I know.”


End file.
